Peachblossom's past
by Mizu kuresu
Summary: Peachblossom wasn't born evil nor did she mean to go to the Dark forest. Who could blame her though? After her mother died giving birth to her her father always favored her brother. Never spoke to her unless needed to. No one knew how obsessed she had become to try an please her father until it was too late. Read to find out her past. Takes place in the forest. Rating may change.


**for many of you have have read How Can He Love Her and wondered why Peachblossom went to the dark forest then here is where you'll find out. I will try and upload chapters often but Ive been quite busy. Thank you for all your support with How Can He Love Her. **

Peachblossom's past

"Peachpaw from this moment on you shall be known as Peachblossom! We welcome you as a warrior of Riverclan!" Minnowstar said. He padded up to Peachblossom and rested his head on her shoulder and she gingerly licked his.

When the ceremony was over all the cats in the clearing chanted, "Jabberclaw! Peachblossom! Jabberclaw! Peachblossom!" The brother and sister puffed out their chest and stared across their clan.

"We finally did it." Jabberclaw said. Peachblossom nodded and purred.

"Congratulations!" Eaglepaw said running up to the new warriors.

"Yeah! Now your in the big league!" His sister Quailpaw added.

"Thank you." Jabberclaw said nodding his respect to both of them.

"Good job son." Their father Ripplefur purred.

"How about me father?" Peachblossom asked. He simple looked over at her then back at Jabberclaw. She felt a weight drop in her heart. She turned away from him and walked away with her tail dragging in the grass.

"Oh don't be so down," Eaglepaw said walking beside her.

"Why shouldn't I be? He obviously wishes I had never been born," Peachblossom said not even looking at Eaglepaw.

"It wasn't your fault your mother died giving birth to you."

"I shouldn't have been born. I wasn't expected. I was the big surprise my father didn't want. I didn't mean to kill her," Peachblossom said; tears beginning to weld in her eyes.

Eaglepaw brushed against her. She looked over at the brown an white warrior and tried to smile.

"One day he'll accept you. You just gotta wait."

"Thank you Eaglepaw. Your a true friend."

Eaglepaw smiled then trotted toward the apprentices den. Peachblossom padded toward the Ancient Willow and sat under its shade. She looked like her father. They didn't look exactly alike but she defiantly got her colors from her dad. She was a pale ginger color. Her white specks spotting her back and her white socks and tail matched her father.

"Hello Peachblossom." Mistyriver said.

"Hello Mistyriver. How are you?" Peachblossom asked her friend.

"Well it's a wonderful day. The sky is clear and I'm expecting Darkclaw's kits!" She squealed.

"What!" Peachblossom said feeling happy for her friend.

"Yeah. Were going to have kits!" She was so happy it was funny she didn't die and go to Starclan.

"I'm happy for you Mistyriver. I truly am."

"Thank you Peachblossom. That means a lot to me. Maybe ill name one of my kits after you."

"Oh no. They wouldn't look anything like me. Don't forget I'm ginger not gray or dark dark gray." Peachblossom teased.

"I guess your right. Oh well. It's still something to think about." Mistyriver said before trotting off.

Peachblossom watched as patrols left and warriors sat in the newleaf sun sharing tongues. "Mind if we share tongues?" Jabberclaw asked.

Peachblossom jumped at the sound of his voice. "Great Starclan your sneaky. And yes."

Jabberclaw laid down beside his sister and they began grooming each other. "Don't take anything of what dad does," Jabberclaw said between licks. "He just doesn't see the good things about you. Like your beauty and hunting skills."

"Thank you Jabberclaw. That means a lot coming from you." Peachblossom said.

She looked up to see her father padding towards Bluenight and lick between her ears. He seemed to be favoring her these days. "To think father is looking for a new she cat to mate with." Peachblossom growled.

"Oh well. Soon well have half brothers and sisters." Jabberclaw said seeming to care less.

"I think it's stupid. He should be loyal to our mother and no one else."

"Mother is dead Peachblossom. How can he be loyal to a cat who isn't here?"

"By remembering her. I promise I'll only be loyal to my mate even if he dies. I'll only love my mate for the rest of my days." Peachblossom promised.

"Big promise to make." Jabberclaw commented.

"But it's one I plan to keep." She said without a second thought.


End file.
